Revan's Apprentice
by Deverell22
Summary: The times of the Old Republic are dwindling. The galaxy is at the brink of war, completely ignoring the Treaty of Coruscant that was put into effect years before. Now, the Republic and Sith are moving to prepare their armies in secret, training and preparing their best soldiers for the war. It'll all come down to a sith acolyte on Korriban, who's destiny will change the galaxy.
1. Korriban's Archives

**Hello everyone, Deverell22 back again with the start of my 3rd fanfiction. I know I have a lot on right now that I should be working on, but it doesn't hurt to have some new ideas ready and waiting, am I right? This one is a fanfic that I've been waiting to work on for quite some time, ever since the game Star Wars The Old Republic came out. Now's my chance. I hope you all enjoy this interesting story that's a unique take on the life of a Sith Warrior**

* * *

Prologue: Korriban Archives

Every library in the galaxy has been home to endless pools of information. The two greatest were the Jedi Temple Archives on Coruscant and the Sith Academy Archives on Korriban. When tragedy struck and the sacking of Coruscant occurred, the Jedi Temple was destroyed and its library buried. Luckily, Korriban's archive survived and the items of knowledge stayed vast. For a young acolyte named Nakkel, the archive was heaven.

Nakkel was a 19 year old human born on the planet Alderaan. When the Empire invaded, he was picked up by Darth Malgus, who felt his potential, and sent him to Korriban. While there, Nakkel felt out of place, not having Sith blood, so he kept to himself in the archive. He read more than his fair share of datalogs, and unknown to most, he was incredibly skilled in both weapon combat and the use of the Force. When someone wanted to find the acolyte, he could be seen resting on top of one of the statues inside the library, where he was now.

Nakkel opened the datalog, its information titled Jedi Civil War. He read each line twice just to make sure he'd remember every detail. Footsteps near the doorway grabbed Nakkel's attention as another acolyte entered the room. Nakkel looked up for a split second to see a practice sword coming for him. He jumped off of the statue in time to dodge the slash. The second acolyte followed him closely, constantly swinging his practice blade in a frenzy.

Nakkel quickly landed on the ground and stood still. The other acolyte fell towards him, a high slash above his head. Suddenly, just before it connected, both the blade and the acolyte froze in mid-air, barely seeing Nakkel's right hand open wide at his side.

"Elvien, why are you trying to beat me again?" Nakkel asked, lowering his attacker.

"Getting in my last sparring match. Today's Acolyte Day." the other said, sheathing his weapon.

"What does it matter?" Nakkel asked. "They choose maybe two acolytes out of a hundred. What are the chances we get picked?"

"You have a point, but still. You know she'll be here praying to get chosen." Elvien defended.

Nakkel thought for a moment, his mind wrapping around Elvien's words. Only one girl could possibly want to get chosen for trials that both of them knew, Lynx. Lynxethidia was a human acolyte with faded white hair. Nakkel had immediately become enamored once they first met. The only problem was that she was in love with a vicious person, another acolyte named Vemrin. Vemrin didn't care about anything except his own success. He was heartless and last year he had been chosen to take the trials to become Sith. It was a mockery, for he did not grow up with a Sith family, as did Nakkel, no, he came from the forgotten world of Balmorra and knew nothing of the Sith. Nakkel despised him with a fiery blaze and that would be fuel enough to attend the ceremony.

"Alright, let's go." Nakkel said, Elvien's face bright with victory.

The two acolytes left the library and headed down the hall towards a large gathering. Hundreds of other acolytes were surrounding a tall podium where two Sith Lords stood. One of the Sith wore scarlet red robes, their face hidden behind a gold mask. Nakkel knew this Sith Lord, Vertnietigen. A Sith who had a lot of pull in the Dark Council, a group of the 12 strongest Sith Lords in the galaxy. Darth Nox, Vertnietigen's council name, had slain his master, former council member Darth Thanaton, and was given the position. He was now the master of another influential Sith Lord, but Nakkel did not know their name. Standing next to Darth Nox was another great Sith, Darth Baras. Baras was known for being the direct voice of the Emperor himself. A lot of Sith thought he was crazy, Nakkel included. Nakkel looked past Elvien to see Lynx walking towards him. He smiled as she joined them.

"Excited?" Nakkel asked her, looking at the Dark Lords as they prepared their speeches.

"As always." Lynx said, her accent striking a chord. "I hope at least one of us gets chosen today."

"Cross your fingers then, because they're starting." Elvien said.

The three acolytes went silent and waited as Darth Nox stepped forward.

"Acolytes, each year we go through a detailed process to select which of you will be attending the Sith Academy. This year, we have selected two acolytes who will take part in both the Warrior and Inquisitor programs. For the new potential Sith Inquisitor, please step forward Acolyte Natsuada."

Multiple acolytes sighed and cheered as a young Zabrak female stepped onto the podium and bowed before Vertnietigen. The two stepped back as Darth Baras stepped to the microphone.

"I will make this short and sweet. The chosen one for the Warrior program is Acolyte Ethula." Baras said.

Elvien sighed before turning back to Nakkel.

"Sorry bro." he said, his face sullen.

"It's alright, I already figured that I wouldn't get chosen. Come on, let's head back."

The three began to leave when an Imperial soldier approached them.

"Excuse me, my lords, I'm looking for Acolyte Nakkel." the female soldier said.

"I'm Nakkel, what is it that you need?" Nakkel asked.

"My lord, your presence has been requested at the Sith Academy."

"The Academy!? But the acolytes have already been chosen."

"Yes sir, you are a special case. An overseer has requested you personally."

Nakkel looked at Elvien and Lynx, who both had a large smile.

"This is your chance, dude. You finally get to be an apprentice." Elvien said with enthusiasm.

"You should go for it, Nakkel." Lynx said. "I'll be rooting for you the whole time."

"Alright, I'll go." Nakkel said.

The soldier bowed and began to walk towards a landing pad with a shuttle. Nakkel shook Elvien's hand and hugged Lynxethidia before following the soldier. His training blade was sheathed on his back, the strap easily blending in with the dark grey shirt he wore. He stepped into the shuttle as it quickly took off. Nakkel stood next to the pilot, seeing a second shuttle appear in the sky. Suddenly, the second shuttle was shot down and a small fighter flew past. Nakkel held onto the side, but the pilot was able to keep the shuttle intact as they neared the Academy.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? I hate to ask too much, but I have to ask for some reviews and ideas, otherwise I lose the motivation to write my stories. I know I can rely on one friend to review, he always does, but I could definitely use some others, and not just for this story, but for my others as well; Missing in Minecraft and Yugioh GX: A New Generation of Duelist. Well, that's all for now, keep an eye out for the next chapters for them all. Deverell22, signing off.**


	2. Life at the Academy pt 1

**Good morning my lovely readers, Deverell22 here back with the next installment of my epic Star Wars story. Sorry that it's been so long since I released, I've had my mind occupied with stuff lately. I will do my best to release these chapters atleast every Thursday, if not Friday. Well, I hope you enjoy this next action packed chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Life at the Academy pt. 1

The shuttle began to slow as it came down towards the landing pad. A single person stood by the ray shield by the pad, watching the shuttle come out of the sky. Nakkel stood in the cockpit with the pilot, watching the structures of the Sith Academy grow closer. As the shuttle began to lower, Nakkel walked towards the back of the vehicle. The shuttle landed on the pad and the back door opened. Nakkel and the soldier from before walked off the ramp, Nakkel stopping to notice the statue waiting for him. Nakkel looked at the soldier and nodded. She bowed and walked back towards the shuttle as Nakkel headed towards the ray shield.

As Nakkel closed in, the ray shield closed down and a person stepped out. The person was of dark skin with short, curled hair. He wore the traditional black Sith uniform for overseers and had a lightsaber on his belt. He slightly smirked as he noticed Nakkel coming closer, but quickly dropped it when he was in ear shot.

"Good, you finally make it. You must be Nakkel, correct?" the overseer asked.

"That's correct, overseer." Nakkel said, folding his hands behind his back.

"Excellent, then we can begin immediately. As you must know, I had you brought in extremely early. While you are here, you will listen to me, and we will turn you into a powerful Sith in no time."

"Of course, overseer, but I must ask a question. Why did you have me requested in?"

"There is an acolyte here that is of no Sith blood, his name is Vemrin. I intend to train you so that you'll be strong enough to take on Vemrin easily."

"If you say so, overseer." Nakkel said, clenching his fists. "I won't let him become Sith. I'll make sure he's dead before he ever gets the chance."

"That's the spirit, and the rage. We'll begin immediately, but first, you need a better weapon then your current practice blade. In the tomb of Ajunta Pal, there is an ancient armory. Within is a warblade, you are to go into the tomb and retrieve it. While in the tomb, you should also test the blade, maybe on the K'lor'slugs that inhabit the tombs. After that, meet me in the academy, look for the office of Overseer Tremel." The overseer explained.

"Yes, overseer, I will be their immediately." Nakkel said, walking towards the doorway.

Nakkel stepped out of the hanger and look out at the scene around him. The statues of the great Sith tombs and the mechanisms of the academy surrounded the immediate area. Nakkel walked down the ramp and towards the first entrance to the tomb in front of him. By the carvings on the sides, he knew that it was Ajunta Pal's tomb.

* * *

Nakkel stepped inside and immediately heard blaster fire from down below. Unsheathing his blade, he ran down the steps to see a Sith overseer and a solider fighting against the native K'lor'slugs. They seemed to be having a difficult time, so Nakkel ran over. He slashed at one of the slugs that was about to hit the solider, causing the soldier to turn around.

"An acolyte?" the solider asked, looking over Nakkel. "Hello sir, Sergeant Cormun, 5th regiment. As you can tell, it's a little hectic down here at the moment."

"I noticed." Nakkel said, force pushing a slug against the wall. "Mind if I ask what drove them all insane?"

"That's a funny story, actually. My team and I have been down here fighting the K'lor'slugs for quite some time. Our job has been to eliminate the slugs in the tombs. Traditional methods don't seem to be working; the slugs give birth at an alarming rate. So we decided on a new tactic by targeting their egg chambers. They went insane." Sergeant Cormun explained, firing at a few more slugs.

"So all you need is someone to get past the slugs and blow the egg chambers, right?"

"Yes sir, that's about it." Sergeant Cormun said, reloading his rifle.

"Alright, you had better cover me then." Nakkel joked, getting a smirk from the soldier.

Nakkel unsheathed his blade and vaulted over the fallen stone pillar as Sergeant Cormun popped up and starting shooting off rounds into the K'lor'slugs that were rushing the Sith acolyte. Nakkel cut through the 2 enemy slugs with ease as he ran down the hall and turned the corner towards a flight of stairs. He saw a room full of eggs and green slime with a couple K'lor'slugs walking around. Nakkel ran as fast as he could, spotting the machines. He used the force to activate the buttons as he gathered the force underneath his feet and shot himself back up the stairs. The mines exploded, sending slug parts and slime everywhere.

As Nakkel slid to a stop, Sergeant Cormun came walking out with another Sith next to him. The Sith wore the armor of an overseer, though she held a warrior's lightsaber. Nakkel sheathed his weapon and bowed to the woman, who bowed in response.

"Acolyte, I watched your work with the sergeant here. You were very impressive with your force jump out of the hall to escape the blast." The female Sith stated. "However, I have an idea that might increase your power a little more."

"Of course, my lord. Please state your idea." Nakkel said, standing straight.

"It's called a Force Smash. It's basically taking your basic force jump, but adding a slam attack with any weapon you hold. For instance."

The overseer turned around to see 3 civilians standing in the tomb, trying to loot a fallen statue. She activated her lightsaber and gathered the force underneath her. After a second, she shot off towards the looters, who all jumped in fright at the sound of her take-off. Before they could scatter, she brought her lightsaber down into the ground in the center of them, sending a pulse wave out from around her. The ground cracked under the pressure, and the 3 looters were thrown against the opposite walls, killing them on impact. After the move, the overseer deactivated her lightsaber and walked back towards Nakkel, who was immediately plotting his first jump.

"That was very impressive, my lord." Nakkel said.

"Thank you. As you could see, the attack was very easy to perform, and the stronger you become in the future, the stronger the attack will be each time you use it. It's best for removing a large group of enemies from either an objective, or an ally." The overseer explained, Nakkel nodding in confirmation.

"Thank you very much, overseer. I will take your lesson to heart." Nakkel said, bowing again. "Now, I must take my leave. My master is probably awaiting my arrival."

"Of course, acolyte. It's not very good to keep your other overseers waiting."

"Also, acolyte," Sergeant Cormun interjected quickly, "if you don't mind, could you possibly clear out some looters from the tomb? That's my second objective, and I could always use some assistance."

"Of course, Sergeant, anything for the Empire." Nakkel said, walking off.

* * *

Nakkel made it through the tomb relatively easily, only needing to cut down a couple looters before he made it to the location of Ajunta Pal's armory. He entered the room, noticing the remains of what looked like both droids and humans. He looked towards the far back wall and saw a shelf with a single weapon hanging from a hook. Nakkel walked up and grabbed the weapon, feeling an extreme raise in power the minute he touched it. He placed his old weapon on the rack and slung the new warblade on his back and began to make his exit.

Just as he was passing a sarcophagus, a static pop grabbed his attention as a red blaster bolt flew right past his head. Nakkel looked to his right to see a droid step out of the stone bed and raise its weapon. Nakkel leapt to the right and slashed the blade across the chassis of the droid, splitting it in half. Just as he stood up, he heard the sound of multiple metal feet marching towards him. He looked towards the exit of the tomb to see 9 more droids marching towards him, blasters held high. Nakkel flipped the blade back hand and immediately thought back to the overseer a few minutes ago. He gathered as much force power as he could and launched himself up the steps. As he neared the horde of droids, who had begun to fire at him, he lifted the blade high above his head, sensing the force starting to swell around the blade. He brought the blade down right on a center step in between the droids, and the sonic wave shot out. The explosion of force split all of the droids in half and practically destroyed half of the stairwell. Once the pieces of droids finished falling, Nakkel sheathed the weapon and jumped up to the exit of the tomb.

* * *

When Nakkel finally reached the end of the tomb, the sudden light stunned him for a second. After the stun wore off, Nakkel was able to look upon the massive Sith Academy that stood in front of him. Acolytes, soldiers, and Sith all walked around the front gates of the academy, either selling easy goods or practicing their skills. Nakkel walked up the walkway and began his ascent up the front ramp when he caught the wind of a conversation a little away from him.

"Lieutenant, sir, we have just received a field report from Sergeant Cormun. He's not only solved our K'lor'slug problem, but he's also dealt with a majority of the looters in the tomb. His final report states that a new Sith Acolyte helped with most all of the major assaults." A soldier reported.

"It's great to know that the acolytes that enter our gates are becoming even stronger than the generations before them. Whoever that acolyte was will be very powerful in the future." The lieutenant responded.

Nakkel couldn't help but smirk at the comment. He had taken down more than 10 of the looter captains on his way out of the tomb. He shook his head and continued his entrance into the academy, immediately noticing the 2 royal guards standing at the entrance. As Nakkel got closer, a pure-blooded female Sith came walking towards him. She wore the red overseer armor, letting Nakkel know to be careful.

"Acolyte Nakkel, Overseer Tremel has spoken quite highly of you lately, says you could be the next coming of Exar Kun. However, a Sith is only as powerful as his abilities. To truly learn just how powerful we Sith can be, see Overseer Rance in the academy's archives on the second floor. He'll be able to give you a helpful hint, or two." The overseer said, Nakkel nodding in approval.

Nakkel walked into the academy, seeing the numbers of overseers and acolytes practically double in number. He walked up the large set of stairs towards the archives, which were easy for someone like Nakkel to find. As he walked inside, a male overseer spotted him and walked up to meet him halfway into the room.

"Acolyte Nakkel, you've arrived." Overseer Rance said. "Overseer Tremel asked me to help you out while you stayed under his training. I don't know how much I can teach you at once, but I do know one technique that could be truly helpful."

"Whenever you're ready, overseer." Nakkel said, standing at attention.

"Then we'll begin immediately. This technique is a more dulled down version of the famed Force Repulse technique that most Sith Lords are extremely fond of. The technique is called Force Pulse, and it works in the same manner as repulse does, just without the disintegration. Watch."

Nakkel watched as Overseer Rance crossed his arms in front of his chest, gathering loads of force power around him. Suddenly, the overseer released all of the force at once, sending Nakkel and 2 other acolytes flying against the walls. As Nakkel stood up, Overseer Rance walked over.

"As you see, the pulse will quickly dispel any un-needed enemies that seem to want to swarm you. Now, why don't you try."

Nakkel nodded and crossed his arms, gathering as much force as he could around him. His eyes started to glow blue and Nakkel released the power, sending Overseer Rance and 4 other overseers flying and a few holocrons to fly off of the shelves. Overseer Rance laughed as he stood up, dusting off his shoulders.

"Overseer Tremel was right; you are very powerful, even for being so young in the training. That's all I can teach you at the moment. Report to Tremel and get your next assignment. Power to the Sith, young one." Overseer Rance complimented.

"Thank you, overseer." Nakkel said, bowing.

Nakkel walked out of the archive and down the stairs, turning to the right to follow a hallway. As Nakkel neared the turn by Overseer Tremel's office, 2 pulls in the force appeared behind him.

"So, this is the new acolyte Tremel went through all the trouble to bring in. He doesn't look all that strong." A voice said from behind Nakkel.

Nakkel turned around and immediately clenched his fist, aura of the dark side increasing inside him exponentially.

"Vemrin."

* * *

**Well, there ya go. The real battle seems like its about to begin. Hopefully soon we find out the real deal between Nakkel and Vemrin soon, right? Alright, well, have a good week. Leave reviews and give me more motivation to write. Seen you all soon.**


End file.
